


Death Sentence

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bumblebee puts his mind to something, nothing will stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Sentence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalyptic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=apocalyptic).



> Anx's prompt was: _Bumblebee/Prowl, why don’t you swallow your pride for once?_ Poor Prowl, except not really, hah hah!

Bumblebee was being more persistent than usual, for reasons Prowl couldn’t readily explain. It had started a week ago, when he’d mentioned an upcoming event in passing. He hadn’t paid attention then, absorbing the details but not really processing them – the information had been unimportant, and thus dismissed.

A few days later, his teammate was at it again, declaring quite loudly and insistently that there was something he wished to go see above all else, and _please_ would someone attend with him? He’d already pestered Sari, the first to fall victim to his begging, who later found out she was unable to go since it started past her bedtime and for once her father was putting his foot down. The next day he went to Bulkhead, who expressed zero interest in whatever it was, leaving Bumblebee with few other options than to find a quick replacement or head off by himself.

Which, at least, explained why Bumblebee was following Prowl around, asking every few minutes or so if Prowl was willing to tag along, and then after that, if he’d changed his mind. At first it was annoying how Bumblebee would trail after him wherever he went, pushing Prowl to some of his sneakier avoidance tactics, but with the other growing more desperate as the date approached, so did his attempts in finding him. He would pop up in his room, at the park, during patrols, whenever it was most inconvenient of him to appear.

Like right now, with Prowl’s documentary being obscured by Bumblebee, who was standing smack dab in front of their television. Of all that he had been put through, this was what was making him finally lose patience.

“If you don’t move,” he said smoothly, “and let me watch my show, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice but to resort to something drastic.”

“Not until you agree to go with me to that concert.”

“Is that what it was?” Prowl mused, gradually trying to lean over and see past the yellow ‘bot, who jutted his hip out and blocked his view again.

“ _Yes!_ ” Bumblebee shouted, suddenly clinging to his side with a speed and grip that actually startled the cyber-ninja.

“You’re not getting off of me until I say I’ll go, are you?”

“I’ll be on you like a robo-leech all night if I have to,” he agreed, staring up at him imploringly. “Come oooooon. It won’t be so bad, I _promise!_ I bet if you stop being so stubborn, you’ll even enjoy it!”

“I find that highly unlikely,” Prowl scoffed, but all this talk was making him miss his show, and really, if it got the other to back off for a short time, he was willing to concede. Just this once.

“But very well, I’ll attend this… _concert,_ if it will make you so joyous.”

Bumblebee stood up and cheered, informing him that he wouldn’t regret this, before zooming off to leave him in the silence that followed, and Prowl felt as if he’d made an awful mistake he would no doubt be questioning later.

-Fin-


End file.
